


Envy

by Miss_Choco_chips



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is ready to fight, Bullying, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, Kise would murder everyone in the room and then himself if anything happened to Kuroko, Kuroko had some issues, Teikou Era, This is from the bully's pov so be ready to feel the rage flow through your veins, aka that one time his misdirection failed him in his day to day life, and that's the plot, except this one dude
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Choco_chips/pseuds/Miss_Choco_chips
Summary: Debía ser un chiste; uno muy malo, de esos que causan risa solo por la ridiculez. Incrédulo, se vio a sí mismo en el gimnasio de la primera división, espiando por las puertas abiertas al equipo, a los titulares, estirando tras el entrenamiento. Y ahí en medio (le tomó unos buenos quince minutos verlo), el chico de cabello celeste, evidentemente agotado pero con una paz en su rostro que le hervía la sangre. El resto de los de primer año lo rodeaban, como seducidos por su expresión de calma, sus cabezas coloridas brillando bajo los reflectores cual prisma al sol, un círculo que para él se volvía inalcanzable, casi a la altura de lo divino.Ese día, empezó a notar más a Kuroko Tetsuya, incluso aunque solo fuera para lanzarle miradas de desprecio.





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> La advertencia de violencia es por bullying, del tipo fisico y, en menor medida, verbal. Si esto te incomoda, no prosigas. El one shot en su totalidad se lee desde el punto de vista del abusador. Leer notas al final por mas informacion.

Masaki Hiroto había sido siempre un estudiante promedio; calificaciones promedio, familia promedio, vida promedio. Típico cabello y ojos marrones, ni guapo ni feo, estatura promedio (quizás un poco por encima de la media, supone), piel ni blanca ni tostada. Su escuela primaria había pasado sin pena ni gloria, y aunque eso bastaría para muchos, él se sentía insatisfecho. Por eso, cuando sus padres le hablaron de la prestigiosa Academia Teikou, de cómo su abuelo había sido un cercano amigo, en su juventud, del actual director, de cómo tenía una oportunidad para ser más que promedio, le faltó tiempo para suplicarle a su madre que le comprase el uniforme.

Hiroto decidió que ese año, el primero de su escuela media, sería glorioso. Conseguiría las mejores notas, una novia hermosa (¡Trece años y con novia! ¡Hasta los Sempai lo envidiarían!), sería popular, entraría a un club deportivo y se volvería la estrella... Ahh, sí. Sí, sí, ¡Sí! Esa era su vida, ya podía verlo. Solo tenía que estirar la mano y tocaría ese futuro brillante que se abría ante él.

Una semana luego del inicio del semestre, se apuntó al club de Básquet.

 

°|°|°|°|°|°|°

 

Poco a poco, conforme pasaban las semanas, su lista de aspiraciones parecía cada vez más lejana. Los regímenes de Teikou para sus alumnos eran increíblemente altos, y los exámenes se sentían más como una prueba a sus habilidades de supervivencia que a sus conocimientos. Apenas consiguió pasarlos; el cuadro de honor de Teikou se hallaba actualmente lejos de sus posibilidades.

Creyó que conseguir novia y popularidad sería más fácil, la verdad. Después de todo, el club de básquet era reconocido entre todo el cuerpo estudiantil, y los miembros de la primera división casi constituían la élite de la escuela. Pero véanlo allí, en el tercer gimnasio, tan lejos de sus sueños como sus padres de los suyos de volverse millonarios.

Suspiró, secando el sudor de su frente como al descuido. Al menos, pensó mirando a su compañero en el turno de esa tarde de limpiar el salón de clases, no era Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seguro, Kuroko era buena gente. Amable, callado, realmente no lo notas hasta que lo necesitas, o él se hace notar, por lo que no molesta a nadie. Media cabeza más bajo que la mayoría de las chicas, con un cabello y ojos que serían llamativos (porque, cuando te fijas, el chico era algo lindo; solo algo) si tuviera más presencia. Pero, siendo las cosas como eran, ni siquiera los profesores lo notaban durante la asistencia cada mañana; a estas alturas, ya estaban resignados y simplemente lo apuntaban como presente, estuviera ahí o no (y aunque varios quisieron quejarse, nadie podría probar que, de hecho, se hubiera ausentado). Sin amigos, menos aún novia, con poca gente que incluso supiera de su existencia. Sentía algo de pena por el chico, la verdad.

Su defecto más grande, en opinión de Masaki, era que tenía aspiraciones que le quedaban muy grandes. ¿Club de Básquet? Pff, ¡si medía menos que las chicas de su salón, y su aguante durante la práctica era menor al de un niño de ocho años! Lamentable, pero no parecía amedrentarlo; no faltaba jamás (que él supiera, al menos), y aunque le tomase el doble, completaba todos los ejercicios sin protestar. Eso debía reconocérselo, tenía hechos de hierro los coj/

-Masaki-kun -escuchó a sus espaldas, y por poco no suelta un grito. Aunque estuviera pensando en él, de alguna forma se había olvidado que estaba allí.

-Ah, K-Kuroko-kun, ¿pasa algo? –trató de aparentar calma, girando a ver al más bajo, incomodo ante la idea que su rostro delatase, de alguna manera, sus pensamientos.

-Terminé mi parte de la limpieza, así que voy a seguir con mis actividades de la tarde -explicó el otro, su tono totalmente desapegado, sin variar su expresión ni perder cordialidad.

Masaki silbó entre dientes, mirando la mitad posterior del salón (usualmente, la más sucia, razón por la cual se la había dejado al otro; seguro el tiempo de Kuroko no era tan importante como el suyo) brillando de limpio. Bueno, quizás el grupo que se sentaba ahí ese día había estado particularmente tranquilo.

-Ah, bueno... -masculló entre dientes; ¿Que caso tenía encargarle la parte más tediosa al otro, con el fin de no perder tanto tiempo, si este igualmente terminaba más rápido? La próxima vez que les tocara juntos, se fijaría antes que mitad sería más complicada de ordenar- Vale, supongo que hasta mañana. ¿Qué tienes que hacer, por cierto? -curioseó, porque seguro que no sería alguna reunión social.

-Pedí permiso para usar el tercer gimnasio para práctica extra de básquet por las tardes -explicó, dejando sus utensilios de limpieza en su lugar y tomando su bolso-. Hasta mañana, Masaki-kun.

Lo observó marchar, y se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa condescendiente bailando en su boca. Ha, como si eso fuera a hacerlo subir de división más rápido. Era hasta adorable su ingenuidad.

Media hora más tarde, cuando se iba a casa luego de terminar su parte, ya había olvidado la pequeña charla con su extraño compañero de clase; por ello, cuando Aomine Daiki, estrella de básquet de primer año (que de alguna forma se había vuelto titular del equipo), pasó por su lado, murmurando algo acerca de ver un fantasma jugando en el tercer gimnasio y “como si fuera a creerte, Satsuki”, no le dio la significancia que debería.

 

°|°|°|°|°|°|°

 

Su resentimiento no empezó sino hasta mucho, mucho después. Notó, si, como Aomine había cambiado su asiento con el de un chico junto a la ventana (que, recordó de golpe, no se sentaba solo sino que con Kuroko); pero, pensó, quizás solo estaba aprovechando la estatura y pequeña complexión del niño para intimidarlo y conseguir de él tareas o algo así. Se sorprendió, claro, cuando cayó en cuenta que las sonrisas del moreno eran sinceras, que sus gestos (pasarle un brazo por los hombros, despeinar su cabello celeste, chocar puños) no eran bruscos o intimidatorios, sino hasta delicados. Bueno, quien hubiera dicho que el Don Nadie de primer año se llevaría tan bien con una de las estrellas de Teikou. Al final, iba a resultar cierto eso de que los opuestos se atraen.

Pero, realmente, no pensó mucho en ello sino hasta que les fue informado del ascenso de Tetsuya a la primera división del equipo de Básquet.

Ocurrió cerca de tres meses después de que empezó a notar la cercanía entre sus dos compañeros; un escalofrío, que nada tenía que ver con la llegada del invierno, recorrió su cuerpo cuando se les dijo durante la práctica de la tarde que tenían noticias importantes. Algo sobre talento descubierto de la nada, carta de triunfo, y, luego, el nombre de quien menos se esperaba.

¿¡Qué demonios!?

Muchos ni siquiera sabían a quien se refería el entrenador, pero Masaki no estaba entre ellos. Él solía usar el penoso chico como parámetro de sus propias habilidades, con pensamientos como "al menos, no soy él". Y ahora, aquel que usaba como referente para no sentirse patético ante sus sueños frustrados, robaba con la facilidad de ladrón experimentado uno de ellos, el que le hubiera conducido a otros. Su oportunidad de brillar, de ser el centro de atención… ¿Y todo iba para un niño que ni siquiera los profesores notaban? ¿Qué, durante el pequeño incendio en química dos semanas atrás, todos olvidaron de verificar que hubiera evacuado a salvo, excepto su amigo que no descansó hasta verlo seguro?

Debía ser un chiste; uno muy malo, de esos que causan risa solo por la ridiculez. Incrédulo, se vio a sí mismo en el gimnasio de la primera división, espiando por las puertas abiertas al equipo, a los titulares, estirando tras el entrenamiento. Y ahí en medio (le tomó unos buenos quince minutos verlo), el chico de cabello celeste, evidentemente agotado pero con una paz en su rostro que le hervía la sangre. El resto de los de primer año lo rodeaban, como seducidos por su expresión de calma, sus cabezas coloridas brillando bajo los reflectores cual prisma al sol, un círculo que para él se volvía inalcanzable, casi a la altura de lo divino.

Ese día, empezó a notar más a Kuroko Tetsuya, incluso aunque solo fuera para lanzarle miradas de desprecio.

 

°|°|°|°|°|°|°

 

Fue llegando al final del primer año que ocurrió por primera vez. No había sido algo planeado, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido más allá de un pensamiento ligero. Pero esa tarde, cuando terminaba de hacer la compra para su madre, presenció una escena que terminó por romper su apenas sostenida fachada de calma.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pequeño y simplón, entregándole el palillo ganador de una paleta a Momoi Satsuki. **La** Momoi Satsuki, la chica más hermosa de primer año, que incluso algunos Sempai empezaban a observar con curiosidad, la chica en la que Hiroto tenía puesta la mirada. Y ella, valgan todos los cielos, se sonrojó, su expresión hacia dudar que fuera un simple helado y no un diamante lo que le habían obsequiado. Masaki casi podía ver una flecha atravesando su corazón mientras el reciente titular del equipo de básquet se alejaba tranquilamente, inconsciente de los dos corazones que dejaba latiendo desbocados a sus espaldas: el de Momoi-san por amor, el de Masaki por rabia.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo, las bolsas ya olvidadas frente a la tienda, hasta que, pasando por un callejón bastante oscuro, el objeto de su furia se detuvo a preguntar calmadamente quien lo seguía. Hasta tuvo el descaro de relajarse cuando reconoció a su compañero, como si no fuera un peligro para él; como si Masaki fuera a bailar a su alrededor como un estúpido, con regalos y atenciones, como veía que hacían sus camaradas titulares.

Lo siguiente que pasó, no se registró en su cerebro. Recuerda vagamente un sonido de sorpresa y como su puño empezó a doler, pero únicamente volvió a captar lo que ocurría a su alrededor

cuando sus ojos reconocieron la imagen del chico sangrando en el suelo como obra suya. Kuroko lo miraba, por una vez su fachada inexpresiva rota, una mano tocando suavemente su labio sangrante, la otra sosteniéndolo en una posición semi sentada. Unos minutos de silencio transcurrieron entre ellos, el único sonido proviniendo de la calle cercana, hasta que Masaki reaccionó, miedo corriendo por sus venas mientras se daba la vuelta y echaba a correr. No era Kuroko el que le preocupaba, no; pero la imagen de Murasakibara, en sus casi dos metros, compartiendo dulces con su compañero, o los ojos filosos de Akashi suavizándose al posarse en los azul-celestes....

Tragó saliva mientras se apuraba hacia su casa, paranoico de cada sombra que se cruzase en su camino, sin importarle siquiera la reprimenda que se llevaría de su madre cuando lo viera volver sin las compras. Su vida valía más que pan de manteca, después de todo.

 

°|°|°|°|°|°|°

 

Apenas pegó un ojo esa noche, y la mañana siguiente pasó todo el recorrido hasta la escuela pensando excusas, que iban desde "tenía un mosquito en la cara" a "¡me quedan seis meses de vida, piedad!". Ninguna sonaba particularmente creíble, pero mejor eso a imaginarse su futuro epitafio.

Su lugar estaba apenas a dos bancos de distancia del que compartían Aomine y Kuroko, por lo que estaba prácticamente en primera fila cuando el moreno descubrió el rostro de su amigo. Masaki tragó nuevamente saliva, fuerte. Cualquier fantasía de que quizás no fuera a notarse pasó volando por encima de su cabeza; Kuroko se veía terrible. Gran parte de su delicada, casi femenina, quijada estaba entre roja y morada, con apenas tintes verdes apareciendo en los contornos, y el fino labio rosado lucía hinchado casi al doble de su capacidad, de un rojo cereza llamativo.

Bueno, solo esperaba que Aomine evitara la cara- ¿sus padres no podrían reconocerlo desfigurado, no?

-¡Tetsu! -rugió el moreno, su sonrisa de buenos días desapareciendo al instante que captó el estado de su amigo- ¿¡Quién te hizo eso!?

-Aomine-kun, buenos días.

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Dime quien fue el bastardo, para que le devuelva el favor!

Durante un segundo, no, la mitad de un segundo, los ojos celestes de Kuroko se cruzaron con los de Masaki. Y entonces:

-Un ladrón me atacó volviendo a casa ayer. No tenía gran cosa conmigo, asique me dejó en paz bastante rápido.

El profesor entró al aula entonces, cortando cualquier respuesta del moreno y previniendo toda reacción del castaño. ¿Lo estaba… protegiendo? ¿Pero… por qué? ¡Le había dejado la cara como carne picada!

Cinco minutos tras el inicio de la lección, se le ocurrió que quizás Tetsuya era así de buena gente.

Diez minutos después, se preguntó si no sería una trampa, callar ahora pero hablar luego, cuando el resto de sus “guardaespaldas coloridos” estuvieran cerca.

Veinte (terroríficos) después, descartó la idea. Quizás, era por orgullo; no quería que su amigo lo creyese débil.

Media hora pasó, cerca del final de la primera hora, y un pensamiento lo atacó. ¿Y si Kuroko no decía nada porque, para él, no era nada? ¿Creía que el golpe de Masaki no tenía importancia, que no lo afectaba, porque Masaki no lo preocupaba?

Al sonar la campana, el miedo y alivio dieron paso, nuevamente, a la rabia.

Iba a enseñarle a ese pequeño bastardo. Quizás no ese día, pero pronto le daría una lección.

 

°|°|°|°|°|°|°

 

Debe reconocer que la curiosidad tomó lo mejor de él esa tarde, arrastrándolo hasta el gimnasio de la primera división, buscando un lugar estratégico desde el cual, sin ser visto, pudiera ser testigo en primera fila de las reacciones del resto de los titulares de primer año ante el rostro maltratado del más débil de ellos. Quizás, había pensado demasiado. Quizás, realmente no les importaba tanto.

Craso error.

Aomine se había asegurado de escoltar a su compañero, como si le preocupase que perderlo de vista fuera a exponerlo a otro ataque. Así entraron, juntos, al gimnasio, donde le faltó tiempo para marchar directo a Nijimura, el capitán, y exigir un régimen más blando con Kuroko por sus heridas, seguido de las protestas vehementes de este de que se encontraba perfecto, y que “me golpearon en la cara, Aomine-kun, no en las piernas, puedo correr”. Nadie pareció prestarle atención a lo que decía, todos centrándose en los colores pintando brutamente su piel nívea, reacciones de indignación y rabia saliendo de todos sus compañeros, desde el “aplastaré a quien hirió a Kuro-chin” de Murasakibara, y el “Sabía que ayer sería un mal día para Acuario, tendría que haberte dado tu objeto de la suerte” de Midorima, hasta el “Dime quien fue” de Akashi, en su opinión veinte veces más aterrador que nada que los otros pudieran decir.

-En serio, no fue nada. Quisieron asaltarme ayer, pero no veo como eso pueda inferir en la práctica de hoy.

-No sé, si fue un golpe en la cabeza, esfuerzo físico podría marearte…

-Capitán, no exagere… ha hecho entrenar a Haizaki-kun luego de golpearlo varias veces.

-¡Haizaki es un irrespetuoso que se lo merece, Kuroko! ¡Y te supera en mínimo veinte centímetros tanto de alto como de ancho!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo de mí, Nijimura-bastardo?! –la voz del delincuente del grupo fue virtuosamente ignorada.

-Nijimura-sempai, creo que tengo un analgésico en mi mochila. No que me importe, pero sería irresponsable dejarlo estar con una herida que luce tan dolorosa.

-Midorima-kun, en serio, no duele. Luce así porque mi piel es muy pálida…

-Tetsu, yo di y recibí muchos derechazos, se cómo jode uno. Deja de quejarte y toma la medicina.

-No quiero. Va a adormecerme y no podré practicar.

-¡Que tomes la pastilla!

-No.

-¡Akashi, dile!

-Tienen razón, Kuroko; será lo mejor.

-Pero…

Suspira, aliviado de que, al parecer, nadie irá a cazar su cabeza por lo pronto. Más confiado que esa mañana, cuadra los hombros y sale del gimnasio.

Como dijo, ya le enseñaría a ese enano a no subestimarlo.

 

°|°|°|°|°|°|°

 

La segunda vez, casi había olvidado su vendetta. Casi.

Se dijo a sí mismo una y mil veces que era mejor que esto, que quizás Kuroko tenía el puesto en el equipo que él quería, y el amor de la chica que a él le gustaría, pero eso no significaba que fuera a llevarse sus otros sueños.

Eso creyó, al menos, hasta que las notas de los exámenes fueron colgadas a plena vista de todos, y su humillación resurgió.

Había estado bastante feliz, la verdad, de haber catalogado en el puesto 31 de toda la escuela. Siendo el alumnado tan grande, era un verdadero logro; sus padres querrían celebrar esta noche, seguro.

Amigos lo rodeaban, halagándolo, palmeando su espalda, suplicando tutorías de su parte, y todo estaba bien en el mundo hasta que una chica destrozó su paraíso con una simple pregunta.

-¿Quién le ganó el lugar y la oportunidad de estar entre los 30 mejores a Masaki-kun?

Silencio reinó en el pequeño grupo mientras varios pares de ojos seguían la lista hasta un puesto mas arriba que Hiroto.

30 - Kuroko Tetsuya, primer año, clase B.

Y, como a coro con la sorpresa e indignación surgiendo a mares de Masaki, nuevas voces se oyeron a un lado, otro grupo de amigos inspeccionando el mismo cartel que ellos.

-¡Mierda, Tetsu, mira! ¡Eres el número treinta!

-Felicidades, Kuro-chin.

-No, los que deben ser felicitados son Midorima-kun y Akashi-kun, por estar entre los 10 mejores.

-Hm. Akashi es número uno, otra vez.

-¿Oh? ¿Esa es la forma de Midorima de ser modesto?

-¡C-calla!

-Akashi-kun, no es bueno avergonzar a tu amigo.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos, Kuroko, Midorima. Aomine y Murasakibara, por otro lado… estén preparados para un fin de semana de estudio en mi casa. Tienen que arrasar en los exámenes recuperatorios, o no podrán jugar en el próximo campeonato.

-¡Gyaa! ¡Tetsu, haz algo!

-Te estaré apoyando, Aomine-kun. Desde mi hogar.

-¡Tetsuuuuuuuu!

Risas y bromas intercambiadas en el grupo que, sin ninguna sospecha, ignoraba totalmente a los otros estudiantes de primero viendo las calificaciones. Ignoraban la mirada dañina centrada en el sexto hombre fantasma que tanto apreciaban.

‘A ver si lo siguen apreciando viendo lo débil que es en realidad’, pensó Masaki, concentrado en el chico más bajo al punto que pudo oír su suave “voy al baño”, antes que se alejara de esos gigantes y peligrosos compañeros suyos. Sonrió, excusándose de sus propios amigos, decidido a no desaprovechar la oportunidad que el otro había creado sin darse cuenta.

Los baños estaban, por una vez, desolados, sin duda todo el alumbrado más concentrado en sus notas, y consiguiente supervivencia escolar, que en las necesidades básicas humanas. No fue muy difícil seguir al vulnerable chico hasta uno de los orinales, sin que este, aparentemente en una nube por la satisfacción de sus calificaciones, lo notara.

De nuevo, sin ver a Masaki como un peligro, ¿huh? Bueno, le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba.

No le dio tiempo de bajarse la cremallera o siquiera posicionarse frente al retrete, su mano empujando bruscamente la nuca del chico hasta que su cabeza chocase con la pared frente a él. Kuroko soltó un ruido, mitad sorpresa mitad dolor, sus manos automáticamente subiendo a su frente sangrante.

Esta vez, el líquido rojo no asustó a Masaki. Si acaso, lo alentó.

‘No eres tan maravilloso ahora, ¿huh? Sangras igual que el resto de nosotros, niño maravilla’, pensó, una retorcida satisfacción llevándolo a lanzarlo al suelo, cual trapo usado, y descargar unas dos o tres merecidas patadas en su mullido estómago. ‘Muy blando para un deportista. ¿Dónde están tus abdominales?’, se burló internamente.

Kuroko se removió, evidentemente intentando defenderse, pero la herida en la cabeza debía tenerlo mareado, y Masaki era más fuerte de todas formas. Satisfecho con el estado lastimoso de su “rival”, se marchó de la escena.

Supo el momento exacto en que el resto de los titulares encontraron a Kuroko cuando Aomine, quien no dejaba de ver el puesto vacío a su lado durante clases, acabó cediendo a sus instintos y pidiendo ir al baño. No más de cinco minutos después, un grito de “¡Tetsu!” reverberó por los pasillos. Muchos alumnos hasta se pararon de sus asientos cuando el alborotó aumentó, asomándose por las ventanas para ver de qué se trataba, hasta que la profesora es ordenó volver a sus lugares y salió ella misma a investigar.

-Hombre, que miedo –masculló el compañero de Masaki, sentándose nuevamente a su lado.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, intentando que la satisfacción no se le mostrase en la cara.

-Aomine-san estaba llevando a Kuroko-san a la enfermería, creo. Tardé en darme cuenta que lo que llevaba en brazos era a él, pero se veía bastante mal. Parece que se golpeó la cabeza o algo. Lo último que llegué a ver fue a otros miembros de primer año del club de básquet saliendo de sus salones. Los profesores quisieron pararlos, pero ese pelirrojo, Akashi-san creo, solo los miró y nadie volvió a ponerse en su camino. Da escalofríos.

-Oh, pobre Kuroko-kun, ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? –preguntó plácidamente, su preocupación sonando casi honesta. Huh, quizás en vez de deportes debería haberse apuntado al club de drama.

 

°|°|°|°|°|°|°

 

Le fue difícil hacer mucho bajo el vigilante ojo de los que ahora eran llamados “prodigios” o “milagros”. Al parecer, aunque Kuroko jurase que simplemente había tropezado en el baño (Masaki se relamía ante el evidente miedo del chico; porque eso sentía, sin duda, ya que, ¿Qué otra razón tendría para mentir?) y golpeado su frente accidentalmente contra la pared, no había tenido forma creíble de excusar los moretones en su torso; nadie se tragó el “me golpearon con una pelota el otro día durante la práctica”. Era difícil atraparlo solo, últimamente.

Pero aun así, Masaki brillaba por su astucia. Acosar al chico probó ser más fácil de lo que creyó, porque incluso si no le llevaba problemas, él solo los buscaba. Como esa vez que unos alumnos mayores molestaban a una chica tras el edificio administrativo, y se sintió en el heroico deber de intervenir. En serio, Masaki había tenido que hacer poco más que sostenerlo durante los primeros golpes, y dejar que ellos se encargaran del resto. O cuando hicieron equipo durante los quemados en educación física. Era de esperarse un poco de juego rudo, siendo dos adolescentes en un deporte, ¿verdad? Al menos, eso pensó el profesor.

Luego, llegaron las vacaciones, y durante ese invierno pensó en poco más que en como reclamar aquello que Kuroko le había robado y le pertenecía por derecho. Quizás, si todos vieran lo débil que era, Momoi-san ya no estaría tras él, los “prodigios” no lo mirarían como si fuera un regalo de dios, su uniforme de básquet le sería arrebatado. Quizás…

Y así, el segundo año empezó. Esta vez, él estaba en la división B, y Kuroko en la A, aunque eso no hizo mucho para reducir su desagrado hacia el enano. Sobre todo, debido a los rumores que empezaban a circular, de unos adolescentes tan talentosos que eran como… “milagros”; y de un jugador invisible que parecía ser la piedra angular de sus jugadas.

Pero eso no significaba nada. Es más, hasta era algo bueno desde su punto de vista; si Kuroko era el centro de los consabidos “prodigios”, y Masaki hacía lo que quería con él, ¿no significaba que era más fuerte que ellos?

Lo comprobó luego del segundo día de clases, cuando se encontró a Tetsuya volviendo de la tienda, bolsas de compra en mano, sin una preocupación en el mundo. Era raro verlo en sí, aun

mas hacerlo fuera de la escuela, donde más o menos esperaba encontrarlo. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, ¿o sí?

Esta vez, el pequeño bastardo dio más pelea, y hasta consiguió conectar un golpe o dos. Pero Masaki había crecido unos buenos centímetros en las vacaciones y ganado varios músculos, mientras Kuroko era básicamente igual de pequeño, de frágil.

De débil.

-¿Por qué no le agrado a Masaki-kun? –preguntó, cansado, una vez que fue claro que no sería el vencedor de la contienda. Hiroto resopló.

-No soporto a los tipos como tú, que no valen nada y aun así tienen todo. ¿Qué, vas a irle a llorar a tus “milagros”? ¿A qué te besen las heridas para que te sientas mejor?

Tiene el efecto deseado; los ojos celestes brillan con impotencia y decisión. No es por temor, como le habría gustado, pero al menos el orgullo impediría que el enano hablase ese año.

Su hombro choca con el de un rubio mientras sale del callejón, dejando a su “compañero” para recomponerse en soledad, despreocupado ante la posibilidad de que alguien lo encontrase en su estado vulnerable y se aprovechara; Que se las arreglase solo. Ojos dorados se centran en él, ignorando momentáneamente a las chicas que lo rodean, y Masaki vuelve a resoplar. Reconocería a Kise Ryouta en cualquier parte, pero bueno, el modelo solo tiene de bueno su cara. No es alguien que debería preocuparlo.

Sigue caminando, ignorante de la mirada curiosa que Kise lanzó al callejón del que salió, sin oír los quejidos que llamaron la atención del “modelo estúpido”.

No es como si fuera a cambiar algo.

 

°|°|°|°|°|°|°

 

-Asique eras tú, huh. El que puso de la cabeza a esos estúpidos el año pasado, y casi hace que Aomine reviente una arteria del estrés.

Su sangre se hiela en las venas, el puño a un cabello de distancia de su ya maltratado objetivo, la otra mano sujetando el cuello del uniforme para más comodidad, ante la voz que sonó en aquel abandonado cobertizo del conserje.

Haizaki Shōgo no era alguien contra el cual quisiera probar suerte en una pelea, pero el pelinegro nunca se había metido en su camino. Al contrario, últimamente parecía demasiado ocupado con atormentar a Kise Ryouta, su “rival” en el equipo de Básquet, como para llevar a cabo sus usuales delincuencias. Y, de todas formas, no era como si ninguno tuviera un asunto con el otro. Haizaki era un acosador violento por cuenta propia, y aunque Masaki no se consideraba a sí mismo como uno, podía reconocer en su trabajo con la Sombra de Teikou similitudes con el peligroso titular.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó, medio desafiante, medio cauteloso, porque no sabe si esto terminará con él viendo la espalda del moreno alejarse, o con su rostro siendo el golpeado en venganza. Después de todo, no era posible que todos amasen al chico.

Haizaki parece meditar unos minutos, sus ojos concentrados en Kuroko de forma extraña, con lo más cercano a compasión que se hubiera visto en él.

-¿Por qué Tetsuya? –inquirió en vez de contestar, y Masaki supo que de su respuesta dependía el resultado de ese encuentro. Kuroko, aun sujeto por su uniforme a unos centímetros del suelo, parecía estar aprovechando esos momentos de quietud para juntar sus fuerzas (no que importara).

-Porque el pequeño bastardo tomó lo que era mío, asique se lo voy a quitar a los golpes.

Un latido. Dos. Luego:

-De todos los imbéciles, es el que menos detesto. Incluso podrías decir que me agrada. Pero entiendo el sentimiento de querer joder a un “Milagro” –dictó su veredicto Haizaki-. Además, desde hoy, ya no soy un miembro del Club. No es mi problema.

Ver su espalda marcharse sin más comentarios fue similar a un peso retirarse de sus hombros. Sintiendose extrañamente victorioso, volvió la mirada a su “victima”.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

Al día siguiente, estaba en el pasillo cuando Kise Ryouta soltó un grito angustiado, lanzándose sobre Kuroko, quien esta vez no había tapado bien sus heridas. El chico se había vuelto especialmente bueno en eso, pero al parecer, esta mañana no pudo prepararse adecuadamente.

Mientras el modelo rubio revoloteaba alrededor de su instructor, llamando la atención del resto de los que ahora eran denominados “Generación de los Milagros”, los ojos café de Masaki se cruzaron con los oscuros de Haizaki, al otro lado del corredor. Una sonrisa extrañamente placida ocupaba sus labios, y Hiroto supuso que el ex jugador, que no estaba en posición de causar más molestias al rubio, debía encontrar placer en el indirecto dolor que le causaba al maltratar a su amado compañero.

Que bello era sentirse apreciado.

 

°|°|°|°|°|°|°

 

Llegando a la mitad del segundo año, fue él, por una vez, el acorralado en un rincón solitario de la escuela. Ojos color sol lo enfrentaban, totalmente fríos y peligrosos, y Masaki se preguntó por un minuto que habría hecho para molestar a Kise de esa forma.

Luego recordó sus actividades de los últimos tiempos, y supuso que quizás el gato había salido de la bolsa. ¿Debería esperar ver al resto de los “Power Ranger Arcoíris” llegar con armas?

-Tú… ¿Eres tú, verdad?

El tono indeciso fue todo lo que necesitó, su ruta de escape.

-¿Hmmmm? ¿Qué dices, Kise-san? No sé a lo que te refieres.

-Yo… te recuerdo, de hace un tiempo, en la calle. Salías de un callejón, y aunque escuché ruidos tras de ti, no vi a nadie. Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías pero… pero, si era alguien que no se puede ver tan simplemente, entonces… -balbuceó, aparentemente su seguridad rota por la incertidumbre. Casi parecía que le estuviera preguntando- ¿Tú… tú eres el que ha estado metiéndose con Kurokocchi?

Deducciones vacías, sin pruebas, no podían hacerle nada. Después de todo, ante el resto del alumnado, no presentaba más interés en Kuroko que el resto de sus compañeros, que era nada. Su acoso al chico era meramente físico, no social; no había forma de unirlos. Haizaki, el único que sabía, miraba para otro lado, indiferente, y el resto de los Power Rangers del Básquet no tenían ni idea de quien estaba causando los moretones en su sexto hombre.

-No sé quien es este “Kurokocchi”, Kise-san, pero te aseguro que no me estoy “metiendo” con nadie.

El nombre de su mentor, en los labios de quien creía que le estaba causando daño, sacó al rubio de su duda. Al parecer, no había podido esconder del todo la burla en su voz.

-¡Tú eres el que golpea a Kurokocchi!

-De nuevo, no sé quién es ese del que hablas, Kise-san, y es una acusación muy fuerte la que haces.

-No finjas. Sabes que hablo de Kuroko Tetsuya, de segundo año A, titular del club de baloncesto.

-Oh, creo que recuerdo haber hablado con él en dos o tres ocasiones –y la mayoría de esas había acabado con un rostro hinchado y un puño satisfecho.

-¡Tu…! ¡Lo sé, sé que eres el culpable! ¡No te dejaré que sigas con esto!

-¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices, Kise-san?

-¡…!

-Entonces, te pido que me dejes seguir con lo mío. Alguien que está en su lugar gracias a copiar a los otros no es una persona con la que quiera asociarme.

No se queda a ver el impacto de sus palabras, pero sale al pasillo sintiéndose intocable.

[Si hubiese mirado atrás, se hubiera percatado, por la mirada de tormenta solar dirigida a su espalda, de que eso no iba a terminar así.]

 

°|°|°|°|°|°|°

 

En retrospectiva, ese fue su error. Ese encuentro con Kise lo llenó de confianza, de seguridad, lo hizo sentirse mejor que todos esos “Milagros” que dejaban suspirando a las chicas. Ese sentimiento lo condujo a que, durante su próxima “cita” con el peli celeste, sus burlas cambiasen de su débil forma, a amenazas veladas (y vacías, porque, realmente, no estaba loco) contra sus compañeros de equipo.

Esa fue la primera vez que los ojos de Kuroko le mostraron pura y concentrada rabia. Como si los golpes dolieran menos que la idea de sus amigos en peligro. Que chiste de chico, por favor…

Tarde se dio cuenta que incluso sugerir meterse con la Generación de los Milagros era algo que Tetsuya no toleraría.

Todos tenían un punto de quiebre, después de todo. Y, al parecer, el lado débil del chico era también su más fuerte voluntad.

 

°|°|°|°|°|°|°

 

Era el último día de clases de ese año escolar, y Masaki estaba determinado a “convencer” a Kuroko de cambiarse de escuela antes de que comenzase el siguiente ciclo lectivo. Su “negociación” tomó lugar en el techo del instituto, al que había conseguido llevar al chico (que cada vez era más difícil de localizar, como una jodida sombra) mediante amenazas de meterse con su “aprendiz”. Como si fuera tan estúpido de meterse en una revuelta física con Kise: si el tipo no lo pulverizaba con sus propias manos (porque, si podía copiar cualquier deporte, ¿Quién dice que no sabía artes marciales?), seguro como el infierno que sus fans le darían caza.

Pero Kuroko, bendito sea su espíritu de héroe de manga shoujo, marchó hacia la trampa sin más miedo que el de no poder defender a su compañero.

Y helos allí.

-Una escuela lejos, en otro distrito, podría ser buena para ti, Kuroko-kun –comentó, con burlona preocupación-. Quizás, ahí aprecien a los ladrones inútiles más que aquí.

-Masaki-san es una terrible persona, y no voy a hacer lo que me dice.

Tch. Mocoso terco. Su rodilla conectó con el abdomen del chico, quitándole el aire y haciéndolo hincarse en el suelo.

-¿Qué, ya no te defiendes?

-La violencia… está mal –jadeó el otro, tratando de recuperar el aire. Su expresión, totalmente digna pese a estar de rodillas a su merced, lo pone de los nervios más de lo que quiere admitir-; si yo… devolviera el golpe… sería igual que… que Masaki-kun.

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces, dices que está bien joder con la gente, y que los débiles como tu simplemente deben aprender su lugar?

-No –masculla, y luce resignado-, no está bien. Yo… quería evitar todo esto. Quería… -una pequeña tos escapa de sus labios, y sus siguientes palabras suenan a sentencia- Ya no importa. Masaki-san cruzó la línea.

-La cruzó tiempo atrás, Kuroko. Solo que eres demasiado noble para verlo y pedir ayuda. Pero ya acabó todo.

Esa voz, sacada de sus temores más profundos, detuvo la mano con la que pensaba golpear hasta la sumisión al pequeño fantasma.

Sintiendose casi como el protagonista de un drama de terror en la escena culmine, gira lentamente la cabeza, su puño perdiendo fuerza en el agarre que tenía en el cabello celeste.

Cinco demonios cubrían la única puerta en la azotea, sus ojos fríos y ardiendo a la vez concentrados en él y la figura a sus pies.

Era increíble cómo, en todo este tiempo, incluso tras múltiples palizas, Kuroko jamás demostró ni un cuarto del miedo que ahora se apoderaba de Masaki.

-¿Sabes, bastardo? Desde hace meses me vengo imaginando como sería atrapar al bastardo que jode con Tetsu.

-¿Meterse con alguien tan pequeño como Kuro-chin, cuando tú mismo eres insignificante? Quiero aplastarte…

-No me importa tu signo zodiacal, hoy estas último en la lista de afortunados.

-Te dije que no te dejaría seguir con eso. ¿Sabes? Tus amenazas hacia nosotros fueron todo lo que bastó para que Kurokocchi viniera a nosotros y confirmase mi sospecha.

El sonido de unas tijeras cerrándose terminó la ronda de amenazas, aun más letal que los cuatro anteriores. Como uno, los cinco Milagros dieron un paso hacia él, promesas bailando en sus rostros, peligro en sus expresiones.

La siguiente primavera, un alumno menos empezaba el tercer año de la Academia Teikou, sus papeles de traslado decorando con copias los casilleros de los campeones de la escuela. Pero, si le preguntaban a los que habían sido sus compañeros, nadie podría decir realmente algo sobre Hiroto Masaki. Después de todo, no había destacado jamás ni en deportes, ni en calificaciones, ni en lo social.

Lo único que podían decir de él sus amigos, sería sobre las evidentes miradas llenas de envidia que solía lanzar al chico menos notable que hubieran conocido.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> El bullying, abuso, acoso o como prefieran llamarlo esta mal, en todas sus formas. La forma de lidiar con esto de Kuroko tampoco es correcta, pues aunque contestar violencia con violencia siempre acaba mal, mantener una postura pasiva y negarse a buscar ayuda no es la solución.   
> Por favor, notar que esto esta escrito desde el punto de vista de un adolescente ciego de envidia y rabia. Esta autora no concuerda ni acepta ninguna de las acciones de su personaje ficticio. Pero, como suele pasar, es de esas cosas que se escriben solas cuando la inspiración golpea- honestamente, yo solo quería a los Milagros siendo protectores. La idea solo... se me fue de las manos.  
> Si quieren golpear a Masaki en la cara, solo puedo decir... ponganse en la fila.


End file.
